Do not forget me
by Plume-now
Summary: Tout n'est que travail, enquêtes, indices recherches et meurtres depuis près de deux mois. Sherlock n'a jamais été aussi occupé, et John aussi fatigué par toutes ces excursions nocturnes. Il entreprend donc de prendre un jour de congé. Cependant, sous l'insistance de Sherlock, le médecin se voit obligé de le rejoindre sur les lieux d'un crime. Mais il n'arrivera jamais à l'heure.
1. Un sachet de thé et une enquête

Bonjour... ? :3

Ceci est la première fanfiction à chapitre que j'écris, et comme pour vous pouvez le constater, je débute avec cette merveilleuse série. Ce chapitre a dû rester au moins deux mois dans mon ordi sans que je n'ose y toucher. Parce que je ne savais pas trop comment continuer, et que je n'osais pas trop me mettre à ff. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir... j'ai finalement posté. ^^'

Soyez indulgents, ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé, et même si moi-même je trouve les chapitres assez courts, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! :3

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ! ^o^

Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

**UN SACHET DE THÉ ET UNE ENQUÊTE**

* * *

John se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

La matinée venait à peine de s'écouler, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'une journée entière s'était déroulée. Il était maintenant totalement hors-service, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être que le dernier article de son blog l'avait travaillé inconsciemment, peut-être qu'il avait l'impression que l'enquête que Sherlock avait résolue comportait une faille quelque part. Mais d'un autre côté, il en doutait. Sherlock n'avait jamais perdu contre quiconque, même pas Moriarty. Et puis, même si cette idée pouvait être plausible – car l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas, et Sherlock n'est qu'un homme, non ? – il n'avait pas envie de remettre en question les capacités de Sherlock. Pas maintenant.

Mrs Hudson, qui était dans la... « cuisine » – si l'on peut la qualifier comme telle en tenant compte des affaires et expériences scientifiques de Sherlock – préparait une tasse de thé.

Pourquoi préparait-elle une tasse de thé ? Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils la maltraitaient, cette pauvre femme ; même si d'un autre côté il n'en avait pas non plus le sentiment. C'est vrai : Mrs Hudson aime venir les voir et discuter avec eux et se comporter comme une mère.

\- Peut-être qu'en fait ça convient à tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites, John ? demanda Mrs. Hudson de là où elle était.

\- Mmmh ? Oh, non, non, rien, je devais penser à voix haute.

Elle entra dans le salon chargée d'un plateau.

\- Vous devriez plus vous reposer, John. Ça se voit à votre mine, vous êtes fatigué ; et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas besoin d'être docteur pour pouvoir dire ça !

\- Dites ça a Sherlock Holmes ! Après des mois de silence, il nous tombe trente-six affaires dessus en même temps, et, selon Sherlock, les unes presque autant intéressantes que les autres !

\- Mais John, ça n'est pas une raison pour ne plus dormir voyons ! s'exaspéra Mrs. Hudson.

La dame prit place en face du médecin après lui avoir servi une tasse.

\- Mais, quand même, vous devriez plus faire attention à vous. On dirait deux jeunes enfants à qui l'on a offert un nouveau jouet ! Et, à ce propos, où est Sherlock ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit de rester ici sans me donner de raisons et qu'il m'appellerait pour que je le rej-

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone et s'excusa auprès de Mrs. Hudson.

\- Ça doit être un message de Sherlock.

_« Rejoins-moi tout de suite au St James Park. _

– _S.H. »_

_\- _Et voilà, encore une fois aucune explication.

Il soupira.

\- Bon hé bien, il semblerait que je doive vous laisser, Mrs. Hudson.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas grave, je devais justement aller chercher de nouvelles pochettes de thé, je vous ai servi la dernière – comment ai-je pu oublier ça... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Laissez moi vous accompagner, c'est juste à côté.

\- Oh, avec grand plaisir, John !

John se leva, remit la tasse sur le plateau et ramassa sa veste posée sur le dos du fauteuil. Il sortit de la pièce en hâte, suivit par Mrs. Hudson.

\- Évitez de rester dans le secteur Mrs. Hudson, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un cadavre dans la zone...

\- Seigneur, chuchota la concierge.

John héla un taxi mais celui-ci prit un autre client qui l'avait appelé quelques secondes auparavant. Il retenta sa chance avec un deuxième, mais le chauffeur ne semblait pas disponible et le troisième était complet.

Ils prirent la voiture de Mrs. Hudson sous sa proposition.

Lorsqu'ils démarrèrent enfin – John au volant car Mrs. Hudson n'appréciait pas particulièrement la conduite – le téléphone sonna à nouveau. C'était le lieutenant Lestrade. Il consulta son message à un feu rouge.

_« John, venez a St James Park le plus vite possible. _

_Sherlock devient intenable._

– _G.L. »_

_\- _Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fait encore, marmonna le médecin.

Il rangea son appareil en soupirant – décidément c'était la journée – et reprit le volant au feu vert.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas John je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète à vrai d...

Mrs. Hudson coupa John en criant.

Le médecin avait été tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à la route tandis qu'il lui parlait. Il tourna le volant de justesse évitant la voiture qui arrivait en face et celle-ci dévala l'avenue à toute allure. Mrs. Hudson, cramponnée a son siège, était tendue comme un piquet et criait dans d'incompréhensibles prières la grâce de Dieu tandis que John tentait de s'arrêter.

L'automobile déboucha sur un carrefour en bas de la pente, la voiture ralentit mais pas assez pour s'arrêter ou sauter en marche.

Une sirène hurlait dans les oreilles de John, sa tête tambourinait. Il fronça des sourcils et essaya de se dégager une voie sur la droite afin d'arrêter sa course.

Depuis combien de temps diable Mrs. Hudson n'avait-elle pas conduit sa voiture ? Il jura.

Soudain un camion sorti de nulle part sur la droite. Dans un réflexe désespéré, John rabattu la voiture à l'opposé. Mrs. Hudson avait cessé ses prières.

Elle hurla.

Puis le noir total.


	2. Un sms et un Lestrade

Et en avant pour un deuxième chapitre ! Vous devez me haïr, n'est-ce pas ? ;-;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**Un sms et un Lestrade**

\- Sherlock !

\- Quoi !?

Penché sur le corps, Sherlock Holmes ne tenait plus en place. Où diantre était passé John ? Cette affaire était l'une des plus excitantes, des plus _fascinantes_ qu'il n'aie jamais eu le bonheur de résolver. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre, il faudrait qu'il se dépêche, de plus un rassemblement civil autour de la scène commençait a se former, et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point, toujours et encore des esprits curieux mais avec une mauvaise curiosité, une curiosité est limitée et stupide, qui attire les gens uniquement pour qu'ils aient quelque chose de pimentant et d'extraordinaire qui se passerai pour une fois dans leur vie.

Donc intéressante et inutile.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une vingtaine de mini-Anderson qui le surveillaient.

Mais pour l'heure il avait besoin de John pour savoir exactement ce qu'il pourrait penser de la situation ; après tout un trou dans le poignet gauche n'est pas tout a fait normal et le cadavre semblait avoir de gros hématomes sur les tempes et tout le long de sa jambe et son bras droit. Il était vraiment impatient de résoudre cette affaire

\- Laissez donc le cadavre de ce pauvre homme en paix, pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock ! s'indigna Greg Lestrade.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Garry, je ne risque plus de le gêner !

Le lieutenant de police soupira et massa l'entre deux sourcils pour se détendre.

Ça faisait combien d'années déjà qu'il l'appelait pour ses enquêtes ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il toujours pas habitué ? Et combien de fois allait-il devoir lui répéter qu'il ne s'appelait pas comme ça ?

\- Sherlock, vous êtes sur une enquête policière, je vous demande de bien vouloir vous _écarter du cadavre_ et de ne pas plus le_ déshabiller _!

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil similaire à celui qu'un enfant aurait lorsque ses parents l'interdisent d'aller toucher quelque chose d'attirant et de fragile, comme pour voir si _réellement_ ils étaient sérieux ou bien proféraient juste des menaces en l'air en tentant juste de garder un minimum d'autorité. Et Lestrade ne plaisantait pas.

Lui aussi était à cran ces derniers temps. Tout comme John, il ne comprenait absolument pas comment cela se faisait-il qu'autant de meurtres aient été commis ces deux derniers mois. Comme si c'était le Noël des meurtriers.

Et que Sherlock déballait chaque « présent » petit à petit avec une vitalité et une passion qui faisait presque peur. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus a défendre un minimum les capacités de Sherlock tandis que Sally Donovan continuait encore et toujours à soutenir que cet homme était un psychopathe malade et qu'il faudrait s'en méfier.

En fait, on aurait dit que tout le monde était fatigué, dépassé, tout le monde sauf Sherlock. Et c'était presque encore plus épuisant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer un message a John, Lestrade, je lui ai déjà demandé de nous rejoindre, annonça Sherlock en voyant le lieutenant sortir son téléphone.

Levant les yeux au ciel dans une grimace, Lestrade ne l'écouta pas et envoya son message :

_John, venez a St James Park le plus vite possible. _

_Sherlock devient intenable._

_G.L._

Il savait que John était l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir stopper Sherlock dans son délire. Très rarement Mycroft. Ah, non, peut-être Mrs. Hudson aussi, réfléchit-il.

Le lieutenant Lestrade fut tiré de ses pensées par un appel.

Il s'empressa de dégainer son portable. Il espérait vraiment que John l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il arrivait, et non pas pour s'excuser et le laisser se débrouiller avec Sherlock.

Le détective consultant leva la tête, le visage inexpressif. Il apperçu alors les expressions du visage de Lestrade varier.

Tout d'abord, c'était très subtil, petit à petit, puis, au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il semblait entendre au bout du fil, ses traits se marquèrent plus rapidement et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Sherlock plissa des yeux.

Mauvaise nouvelle. Il espéra que quoique Lestrade aie pu apprendre, cela ne retarderait pas l'enquête qu'il avait la ferme intention de mener.

Il ne pensa pas une seconde que ce qu'appris Lestrade puisse le toucher aussi.

Directement.

Mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas quand les yeux de Greg Lestrade se déplacèrent lentement pour se fixer sur lui, pâle.

Et là, Sherlock eu une douleur, partie d'on ne sait où, brusque, rapide, immédiate, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, comment, quand. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qu'il devait poser, mais dont il pressentait ne pas vouloir de la réponse. Mais rien ne sortit. A part un faible :

\- Qu...

Lestrade laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, le téléphone en équilibre entre ses doigts, évitant le regard de Sherlock.

Anderson arriva derrière le lieutenant, en sueur.

\- Il y a trop de monde, il va falloir appeler des renforts, il faut absolument évacuer. Ils risquent de détruire des indices, insista-t-il.

Devant ce silence où personne ne répondit – enfin, il avait l'habitude de Sherlock, mais Lestrade, ce n'était pas habituel – il dévisagea les deux hommes, ne comprenant pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lestrade se tourna un peu vers lui, mais pas totalement, restant encore face au détective.

\- Un accident, bredouilla-t-il.

Puis, se reprenant, il compléta d'une voix plus forte :

\- Un accident dans la rue droite du carrefour de Elisabeth Street. Une voiture fauchée par un camion. L'ambulance est arrivée mais ils ont besoin d'aide pour sécuriser le quartier.

Enfin, s'adressant directement à Sherlock, il ajouta :

\- Ils ont identifiés les victimes, lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration.

\- John Watson et Mrs. Hudson ont été pris dans l'accident.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas réagit.

Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner aux noms de John et Mrs. Hudson.

Il fut enfermé dans un monde de silence. Tout disparaissait autour de lui. Il n'était pas maître de la situation, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles et _il n'en avait pas envie_.

Il voulait tout mettre en pause. Relativiser. Ne pas entendre. Retourner dans le passé.

Se réveiller.

Ça aurait été un rêve étrange. Habituellement, il ne rêvait pas de ça. Ça le changerait un peu, pour une fois. Mais il n'en voulait pas. Il fixa l'herbe, au sol, près du cadavre, immobile.

Autour de lui, le monde s'agitait.

Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une ombre.

Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lestrade avait lancé cette phrase terrible que jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ?

Sherlock se secoua la tête comme pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et se concentrer.

John. Mrs. Hudson.

Il couru en dehors du parc et rattrapa Anderson et Lestrade tandis que Donovan bouclait le lieu du meurtre.

Mais il s'en fichait. Ce meurtre n'avait finalement pas grand interêt pour lui.

Il s'incrusta dans la voiture de Lestrade lui ordonnant d'aller se rendre à l'hopital où ses amis allaient être placés.

\- Sherlock, je suis désolé, nous devons d'abord nous rendre sur les lieux de l'accident. Le Samu s'occupe déjà de tout.

\- Laissez Anderson s'en charger et allez à l'hôpital, répéta Sherlock.

\- Je dois...

\- L'hôpital, Lestrade, le coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche et sans opposition.

\- Sherlock, je...

\- C'est votre ami aussi, non ? s'emporta-t-il, perdant son sang froid. Vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez prendre deux minutes pour aller voir ce qu'il en est et laisser Anderson s'occuper de votre fichue circulation ?! Vous le croyez si stupide que ça ?

Anderson ne releva pas et choisi de prendre ça comme un compliment de la part du détective. Après tout il avait dit indirectement qu'il était débrouillard et assez autonome.

Déjà, il gonflait le buste inconsciemment et avait l'air de se pavaner comme un paon.

\- Je peux m'en charger, lieutenant, appuya Anderson, reprenant son sérieux.

Allons bon, si Anderson si mettait, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de refuser...

-Bon, dépêchons, obtempéra-t-il.

Les rues de Londres étaient vides. Normal, soit les habitants étaient rentrés chez eux pour manger, soit ils étaient entrain de travailler. A cette heure-ci, même les restaurants ne sont pas encore remplis. Il n'est que 11h30.

Sherlock n'avait jamais vu Lestrade conduire, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien si on ferme les yeux sur les feux rouges grillés et les piétons a moitié traumatisés par cette chose noire qui était passée si proche d'eux.

Nul ne dit mot pendant le trajet.

L'officier de police restait concentré sur sa conduite tandis que Sherlock espérait de toute son âme que John et Mrs. Hudson n'avaient pas de graves problèmes, qu'ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes.

Il l'espérait de toute son âme.

Lestrade s'arrêta brutalement devant la porte principale de l'hopital sans se soucier de bloquer le passage ou quoique se soit. De toute façon l'entrée était tellement immense que même avec la voiture devant, on pouvait encore faire passer un camion a côté.

Sherlock défonça presque la portière, suivi par Lestrade comme s'ils jouaient le rôle du policier coursant le voleur.

Une fois arrivés devant le comptoir, Sherlock s'imposa devant la grand-mère qui était entrain de demander le couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes. La petite vieille agita faiblement sa canne en émettant de petits cris indignés.

\- Les victimes de l'accidents d'Elisabeth Street, demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Surprise, la secrétaire brune eut un mouvement de recul. La quarantaine, elle représentait typiquement le genre de personne qui avait eut une vie paisible et qui ne connaissait toujours rien du monde. Pauvre innocente.

\- Leur chambre ! hurla presque le grand brun.

\- C-c'est que...

\- J'aimerai savoir où sont les toilettes, madame, reprit la vieille dame agacée de tout ce remu-ménage.

Sherlock ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Lestrade s'excusa platement et lui indiqua rapidement la direction avant de jeter un regard sévère au détective consultant. Il pouvait comprendre son empressement mais maltraiter des personnes âgées, ça, ça il ne l'acceptait pas.

\- On voudrait savoir où ils ont été placés, demanda Greg Lestrade.

La femme sembla soulagée de voir le lieutenant.

\- Heu, alors... commença-t-elle en cherchant dans ses papiers.

Sherlock perdait patience. Les ordinateurs n'étaient pas faits pour rien, bon sang !

Il leva la tête et apperçu derrière elle un plan de l'hopital où étaient numérotées toutes les salles. Dont les chambres.

\- Madame, excusez-moi, sont ils au premier étage ? Interrogea-t-il.

Elle se retourna en suivant son regard, allant du premier poster représentant le premier étage, puis le deuxième, le troisième et le quatrième :

\- N-non, troisiè...

Elle n'avait pas fini qu'il n'était déjà plus là.


	3. John Watson, ancien médecin militaire

Ce chapitre, vous le remarquerez par vous-même, sera plus court que les autres.

Une bonne lecture à vous cependant !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**John Watson, ancien médecin militaire**

Noir. Non, gris.

Gris nuancés avec des bandes noires autour.

John tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une voix lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, de ne rien faire, de ne pas les ouvrir. Il avait obéit.

Étant lui-même médecin, il savait combien il était contrariant qu'un patient n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et refuse d'obéir à son docteur. C'était très stupide et totalement inutile.

Puis il y eut un nouveau choc. Des cris tout autour.

Il tenta de bouger, de se relever... mais où était-il, d'ailleurs ?

Il ne voyait rien, ne percevait rien, entendait à peine. Il ne savait plus s'il était assis, debout, sur le côté, allongé, dans quelle position, dans quel sens, pourquoi ?

On l'attrapa. Des mains s'agrippèrent sur son pull où des morceaux de verres s'étaient plantés. Un liquide coula le long de sa main gauche. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais ne bougea pas. Il ne la sentait plus.

John paniqua.

Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi, quand, comment, quelle heure était-il, qu'allait-il faire ? Des cris. Ces cris, oh, ces cris, il aurait voulu les faire taire.

Son cerveau semblait exploser de l'intérieur. Un cri suraigu venait parfois le hanter avant de disparaître quelques temps, pour revenir à la charge à n'importe quel instant.

Il pensa à Prométhée, cet homme de la mythologie Grecque qui se faisait dévorer le foie par un aigle tous les jours de chaque journée, vivant. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la même position que cet homme – ou du moins dans le même genre de souffrance – et le comprenait tellement bien...

Pris d'une petite folie passagère, il commença à rire, rire comme s'il était habité par Satan, rire comme si sa vie en dépendait, rire comme s'il ne pouvait faire que cela, rire. Il rit en pensant à Prométhée, cet homme banni des dieux, personnage auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention et il riait de penser à lui, maintenant, dans cette situation incompréhensible qu'il vivait, dans ce chaos intérieur qui régnait maintenant en lui. Cet insensé fou rire se calma peu à peu.

Une voix masculine acheva son absurde délire.

\- Dépêchez-vous, son état est grave !

Il voulu lever les bras et se prendre la tête entre ses mains pour arracher de sa tête cette voix qui revenait encore et encore, sans cesse, ne le laisserait-elle donc jamais en paix ?! Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le front et descendirent jusqu'aux sourcils en rappant la peau sans pourtant causer de très grands dégâts... ses doigts étaient en sangs. Une main saisi ses bras et les plaqua le long de son corps.

\- Il faut le placer dans les urgences.

\- Et l'autre passager ?

\- On l'a déjà embarqué, signala quelqu'un.

John senti soudainement son corps se détacher du sol pour se poser lourdement sur un tissu qui l'embrassa entièrement. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal.

Il tenta de comprendre les paroles qu'on avait prononcée autour de lui. « urgence... », « autre passager … ? ». Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il devait juste gratter ce mur qui séparait son esprit de cette logique qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Il força. Les douleurs commencèrent à le reprendre.

Il stoppa instantanément, paralysé par la souffrance. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à un drap qui avait apparemment recouvert son corps. Ses ongles le déchira. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Son environnement commença à bouger. Il n'était plus stable. Encore.

Toujours des cris. Des hurlements.

Il sursauta quand quelque chose de glacé se colla contre sa peau et coula un liquide froid dans son bras.

Il se débattu un peu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Pour la forme, peut-être.

Puis il sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.


	4. L'hôpital

Chapitre 4. Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic', le nombre de vues a explosé et je peux vous assurer que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Une review est comme toujours la bienvenue. Surtout que ça me tient assez à coeur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**L'hôpital**

Sherlock courrait.

Dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il enjambait les escaliers menant au troisième étage.

Des infirmières, des visiteurs et des malades s'entêtaient à rester en plein milieu du passage. Plusieurs lui lancèrent des regards noirs quand il les frôla ou les bouscula. Une infirmière tenta même de l'arrêter en lui criant qu'il dérangeait la tranquillité et le calme de l'hôpital. Si elle s'arrêtait de hurler, il sera déjà bien plus calme oui.

Sherlock arriva enfin au troisième étage. Si il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étages, il y avait de grands escaliers.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux numéros des chambres, et s'engagea dans l'aile gauche. Il parcourut une petite distance avant d'arriver devant la chambre au numéro _275._

Il entra sans se poser de questions.

La chambre était grise, et non blanche comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais d'un gris très clair. Sur le côté se trouvaient une mini-cabine toilettes. Il s'avança d'un pas. Deux lits cachés par des rideaux blancs de séparation se posaient contre le mur sur la gauche. A droite, en face de Sherlock, une télévision éteinte avaient été posée sur une petite étagère fabriquée spécialement à cette fonction. Un courant d'air frais passait dans la chambre par le balcon dont la fenêtre était presque totalement ouverte. Il alla la fermer tout de suite. Qu'importe qui occupait cette chambre, le froid n'était jamais très bon.

Le détective consultant se retourna enfin vers les lits, le cœur battant.

Il tira le rideau du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Vide.

Des plis prouvaient que ce lit avait été occupé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Il contourna le lit. Et tendit une main tremblante vers le lit d'à côté. Il tira.

Partout, des tuyaux sortaient ou entraient dans le corps d'une femme. Il s'approcha. Oui, c'était bien une femme. Sa poitrine ressortait légèrement du drap.

Il se pencha plus attentivement sur son visage, les pupilles dilatées, et souleva délicatement la petite touffe de cheveux qui tombait en désordre sur le front de la femme.

Il reconnu une minuscule cicatrice et ses doigts commencèrent à trembler.

Mrs. Hudson.

Il s'écarta.

Elle avait été complètement défigurée.

Sherlock l'examina de loin. Elle avait été complètement défigurée cependant il semblait que les médecins et chirurgiens c'étaient bien occupés de son cas. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques cicatrices aux niveaux des bras qui avaient été très bien opérées puisque l'accident qui ne datait pas d'une heure semblait plutôt avoir eut lieu quelques semaines auparavant.

Physiquement, la concierge de Baker Street avait été très touchée mais bien reprise. Elle paraissait méconnaissable mais bien entretenue.

Il s'affala sur une chaise.

Mrs. Hudson allait bien. Pour le moment. Elle allait bien.

Elle allait bien...

Lestrade entra en courant dans la chambre, suivit d'une infirmière paniquée.

\- Sherlock, enfin, vous ne pouvez pas courir comme ça..., s'obligea-t-il a lui reprochait même s'il s'en fichait totalement.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la vieille femme.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

Le lieutenant se tourna vers Sherlock :

\- Comment avez-vous su que c'était ici ?

Le grand brun répondit machinalement :

\- La secrétaire. Un mouvement des yeux et paupières quand elle a balayé du regard le troisième étage. Et un léger rapprochement de son bras ou plus précisément de son index vers l'aile nord du troisième.

Comme d'habitude, le policier se montra très impressionné.

\- Et le numéro de chambre ?

\- J'ai demandé à une femme de chambre de l'étage.

\- Ah.

Les mains jointes, le détective n'osait plus bouger, face au lit de cette dame pour laquelle il avait eut si peur quelques minutes avant.

Il n'osait plus bouger aussi parce qu'il avait eut une idée qui l'avait traversé l'esprit et à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. John. Et John ? Où était-il ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Il s'angoissait. John n'était pas là.

Et s'il n'était pas là, ça signifiait beaucoup de choses. Et jamais rien de bon.

John pas là, c'était l'accident mortel. Il était toujours coincé là-bas. On essayait de le ranimer ou de le sortir de ce qu'il restait de la voiture.

Il s'en voulu pendant une fraction de secondes. Il aurait peut-être dû y aller finalement. Ne pas obliger Lestrade à venir à l'hôpital. John était certainement toujours là-bas.

L'autre hypothèse, la pire, mais aussi plausible, serait qu'il soit déjà sur une table d'opération. Et que c'était donc quelque chose de très très mauvais.

Ou qu'il était... déjà mort. Chez Molly.

Chez Molly...

Un médecin barbu entra en trombe dans la chambre :

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce monde, s'écria-t-il, agacé. Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Cette femme vient d'être opérée en vitesse, nous devons la laisser ici seule pour qu'elle se repose, son état est encore très instable et c'est une chance que nous ayons pu la prendre tout de suite, alors, messieurs, lança-t-il d'un air menaçant, je vous somme de quitter cet endroit dans la minute qui suit.

Lestrade en sorti rapidement, suivit de l'infirmière qui n'avait absolument pas pipé mot mais devait être bien sûr la personne qui avait alerté le docteur de l'intrusion de ces hommes dans l'étage. Sherlock hésita, perdu.

\- Monsieur, insista l'homme.

\- Et l'autre homme ?

Le médecin remonta ses lunettes à l'arrête du nez.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'irrita-t-il.

\- L'homme qui accompagnait cette pauvre femme ! s'impatienta Sherlock en haussant le ton mais en faisant bien attention à ce que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour déranger Mrs. Hudson.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, répéta l'imbécile. Sortez d'ici.

Sherlock n'en attendit pas plus. Il couru dehors.

Lestrade, encore une fois, fut surpris. Et pourtant, il ne devrait pas. Même dans de telles circonstances. Il le poursuivit en essayant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Décidément, il aura eut sa dose de footing aujourd'hui.

Le détective sociopathe s'arrêta devant le bureau du secrétariat du troisième étage et toqua vite fait à la porte pour ne pas se faire éjecter tout de suite avant d'entre. De là où il était, Lestrade put voir Sherlock s'approcher d'un homme assit devant son bureau assez surpris de l'intrusion de cet individu à l'allure assez inquiétante il faut le dire. Il eut peur pendant quelques secondes que Sherlock ne se penche sur le secrétaire et ne se mette à le frapper pour avoir des informations qu'il n'aurait peut-être – par malchance – pas.

A son grand soulagement, Sherlock se pencha sur lui et paru discuter sans problème.

Il sorti de la salle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- John est arrivé pendant qu'on était au troisième. Il sort de salle d'opération dans quelques minutes, mais il ne sera pas placé dans la même chambre que Mrs. Hudson. Par contre, ils ne seront pas très loin placés.

Lestrade soupira soulagé. Il senti enfin ses muscles se décontracter.

Sherlock aussi semblait décrispé. Il remarqua que les traits du colocataire de John avaient été très marqués pendant ces instants de stress intense. Son visage semblait à présent plus apaisé. Mais pas totalement.

Il y aurait peut-être des conséquences de cet accident.

Une infirmière se rapprocha d'eux et les pria de la suivre dans la salle d'attente pour patienter jusqu'à ce que l'opération soit finie.

Très vite, une atmosphère très tendue s'installa dans la pièce. Sherlock en était la principale source. Parfois, il tapait juste du bout du pied ou se triturait les doigts avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre puis d'un coup vers la porte à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait. Lestrade tenta de piocher dans la panière à magazines afin de lire quelques nouvelles ou quelque chose dans le genre mais la plupart étaient des peoples fémnins pas très intéressants – voire carrément inutiles.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil a Lestrade qui fouillait encore dans le panier. Il soupira.

Cet attente le tendait vraiment.

Il pensa à la réaction qu'aurait John en se réveillant, une fois que l'opération serait terminée. Il le traiterait certainement d'idiot en voyant sa mine – parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, après tout toutes ces enquêtes l'empêchaient presque de manger et de dormir et sans John il aurait tenté le record de Jésus d'après la Bible qui ne mangea ni ne bu durant 40 jours...

Il pensa à Mrs. Hudson quand elle se réveillera, elle aussi. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne voie pas un miroir pendant quelques temps. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais il savait qu'avec le temps, ça irait mieux. Il en avait rapidement discuté avec le secrétaire qui est le neveux du docteur de la concierge.

John se trouvait dans un état critique. Pas dans un état grave, mais critique. Ce qui veut dire que tout peut aller mieux, comme tout peut s'aggraver...

Une jeune femme habillée en rose très clair arriva dans la salle. Lestrade se leva, Sherlock sauta de son siège.

\- L'opération est finie..., commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sherlock l'impressionnait. Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes en voyant ce homme la regarder intensément comme ça, ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique grands ouverts lui donnant l'air d'un psychopathe mal-nourri et en manque de drogue depuis quelques semaines. Elle se dépêcha de finir :

\- Le patient John Watson a été mis à la chambre _375._

Les deux hommes furent coupé dans leur mouvement qui était de se frayer un passage aux côté de la jeune infirmière rose pour se précipiter dans la chambre. Elle les arrêta de justesse et regretta à ce moment-là de leur avoir donné le numéro.

\- Mais... vous ne pouvez pas y aller pour l'instant... Comme pour Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Watson a besoin de repos... et n'est pas encore conscient. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez retourner travailler ou... faire ce que vous faisiez sans soucis... Il suffit que vous laissiez vos numéros de téléphone portable à l'accueil de l'hôpital et nous vous appellerons dès qu'ils seront réveillés.

Greg Lestrade remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme en la congédiant tandis que Sherlock restait encore planté sur place, là, à la regarder comme si elle avait dit une aberration, ou pire, comme si elle n'avait rien dit et qu'elle venait encore d'entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et dégagea sans demander son reste.

Le lieutenant de la police se retourna devant Sherlock :

\- Sherlock ! Ne restez pas planté comme ça, enfin !

Il se lamentait presque.

\- Et, s'il-vous-plait, vraiment, évitez ce genre de choses, à l'avenir.

L'intéressé sembla sortir d'un rêve.

\- Hmm ? Quoi ?

Parfois, l'officier avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

-Ne fixez plus jamais les gens comme ça ! reprit-il d'un ton sévère.

Après tout, il était agent de police et il devait donc bien se faire voir... s'il laissait faire Sherlock... Parfois il avait l'impression de gérer un gamin. Comme il comprenait John ! Il se demanda comment l'ancien médecin militaire arrivait à le supporter, parfois.

\- Hmm, répondit-il distraitement. Oui oui.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sur place, entre la salle d'attente et le couloir, comme ça, à ne pas bouger. Ils semblaient désemparés, perdus, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Le téléphone de Lestrade sonna. Les deux hommes parurent se réveiller.

\- Je dois répondre, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Il décrocha et sorti de la salle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur d'un pas de plus en plus certain. Puis il raccrocha.

\- Anderson. Il a besoin d'un peu d'aide, se justifia-t-il.

Sherlock admit qu'il s'était trompé. Anderson n'était peut-être qu'un bon à rien, finalement. Juste une diversion. Une excuse. Il avait peut-être surestimé la personne. Il s'en fichait. Tant pis pour lui.

\- Sérieusement, Sherlock, je veux pas d'ennuis. Rentrez chez vous dès que possible.

Et il quitta le troisième étage sur ces mots, sans attendre de réponse.

Sherlock ne su pas trop quoi penser. Il avait l'habitude des meurtres. Il avait l'habitude des accidents. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude des accidents qui le touchaient directement. Il avait l'habitude du malheur des autres, pas du sien. Il savait à peine ce que malheur voulait dire. Ce mot, parmi tant d'autres, ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour lui.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de la salle d'attente. Il avait patienté dans cette salle... combien de temps ? Vingt minutes ? Tout ça pour se faire éjecter juste après ?

Ça n'avait donc servi à rien ?

Il aperçu un homme, au loin, qui l'observait. Il faisait partie du service de l'hôpital. Apparemment, on le surveillait. Étant considéré comme un psychopathe irrespectueux, l'établissement avait pris deux trois précautions. Il devait donc se débarrasser de cet enquiquineur. Rien de plus simple et de plus déstabilisant que d'aller à sa rencontre et de lui parler de lui : il trouverait bien quelque chose qui l'obligerait à ne plus s'occuper de lui.

Il allait se diriger vers « l'espion gêneur et inutile » quand son propre téléphone se mit à sonner. Il ne reconnu d'abord pas la sonnerie.

En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'appelle.

Surpris, il fouilla ses poches et en sorti un portable. _Son_ portable.

Comme s'il le découvrait.

Il regarda d'où venait l'appel.

Mycroft.

\- Comment vas-tu, cher frère ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille ?

Son frère ignora sa réponse.

\- Comment vont John et Mrs. Hudson ?

Sherlock regarda le téléphone, étonné.

-Tu es déjà au courant ? Ça ne fait même pas deux heures.

\- Hé, le Gouvernement Britannique, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que le Gouvernement Britannique avait le temps de faire attention à ce genre de choses.

\- Il le prend.

Silence.

\- Alors ?

\- Mrs. Hudson a déjà été opérée. Idem pour John. Mais pas de droit de visites.

\- Oh. Et c'est ça qui t'arrête ?

… Non. Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt son appel qui l'avait arrêté.

-Bon, reprit Mycroft. Je me demandai juste si tu savais quels étaient les autres accidentés et les causes de l'accident, demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas encore effectué les recherches.

\- Oh. Mon petit frère se ramollirait-il ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que John et Mrs. Hudson allaient bien d'abord, se justifia le détective.

\- A ta place, j'enquêterai au plus vite au sujet de cette histoire. Tu sais comment se comportent les victimes... finit-il avant de raccrocher.

Sherlock Holmes jeta un coup d'oeil aux chambres où résidaient Mrs. Hudson et John Watson.

Mycroft avait raison.

Il était grand temps qu'il se charge de cette enquête.


	5. Trouver son téléphone

**Tout d'abord, avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerai vous remercier vous, lecteurs qui suivez cette histoire.**

Il y avait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette histoire, et que je gardais le premier chapitre dans mon ordinateur sans vraiment oser écrire la suite.

Cette histoire est ma première fic. Pas la première que j'ai postée, mais la première que j'ai jamais commencée. Et qui se suive.

Je sais, je dois me répéter. Mais, par conséquent, cette fic' on va dire que "je la surveille de près" ^^'

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours, et que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Si vous avez une quelconque remarque ou juste, un commentaire comme ça à faire, sachez que ça ne fera rien de plus que de m'encourager ou m'aider dans mes écrits. Bien ou mal, n'hésitez donc pas.

NB: je suis sûre d'avoir fait des fautes d'orthographes. D'inattention, comme ça, comme tout le monde. Et bien que je déteste ça, je n'arrive plus à les corriger une fois en ligne. J'espère tout de même que ça ne vous dérangera pas dans vote lecture ceci dit.

Une review fait toujours plaisir. Ne vous en privez pas !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**Trouver son téléphone**

Des cris, beaucoup de cris.

John réussit à ouvrir les yeux après plusieurs tentatives.

La salle où il se trouvait était lumineuse, beaucoup trop lumineuse. Il essaya de s'asseoir, de se redresser, mais ses coudes lui faisaient trop mal, et ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Il devina se trouver dans un hôpital. En fait, ça paraissait assez évident.

Il chercha du regard son téléphone mais ne le trouva pas. De dépit, le médecin appuya sur un bouton qu'il avait a disposition. Sûrement pour appeler une infirmière.

Celle-ci mit du temps à venir. Il ré-appuya.

Enfin, quelqu'un entra.

\- Oui ? demanda timidement une jeune femme, un peu décoiffée, sûrement très pressée à en juger son essoufflement.

\- Hm..., réussit-il à bafouiller.

John s'attendait plus à une infirmière d'âge mûr plutôt sûre d'elle. C'est généralement le genre de femmes qui sont embauchées dans un hôpital. Il suffisait de la regarder deux secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il.

\- Malissa, intervint un homme qui passait dans le couloir, ne restez pas là nous avons besoin d'aide.

Ladite Malissa tenta de se justifier :

-C'est que... ce monsieur a appelé, dit-elle.

L'homme qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Heu... j'aimerai savoir où est mon téléphone, bredouilla-t-il encore, jurant intérieurement de paraître aussi peu sûr de lui.

Puis c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait posé une question aussi stupide et possessive au lieu de demander la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout allait très bien dernièrement, et rien ne justifiait sa présence ici.

\- Votre téléphone... votre téléphone... vous venez d'arriver, vous aussi... dit-il à voix haute, penseur, avant d'ajouter d'un air tout naturel : ah, votre téléphone ! Oui bien sûr il a été totalement écrabouillé dans l'accident.

Et il laissa John Watson sur ses mots. Seul, sur son lit d'hôpital, il n'en revenait pas.

Son téléphone avait été détruit dans l'accident ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, avant de jeter un coup d'œil a ses bras. Des tuyaux étaient branchés partout. Il les arracha et fit le mouvement de se décaler sur le coté afin de sortir de cette maudite chambre.

Puisqu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il allait les chercher tout seul, lui, ses questions.

Seulement, il ne s'attendit pas à ce qui se passa ensuite.

Il se cassa la figure.

Enroulé dans son drap, en moins d'une seconde l'ancien médecin militaire se retrouva au sol, la joue plaquée contre le carrelage, écrasé par la gravité comme une limace s'attachant à une feuille de salade.

Il jura.

D'un jeu de coups d'épaules – très peu commode – il réussit à prendre une position plus confortable. Il se déhancha comme un forcené afin de pouvoir se dégager du drap qui l'empêchait de se relever.

Et soudain, il se figea. Il comprit en un flash ce qui l'empêchait de se relever. Non pas le drap comme il s'entêtait à le penser, mais ses jambes. La base de l'équilibre de l'homme.

Il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

Prenant son courage à deux mains – à proprement parler – il se traîna jusqu'au palier de la porte. Là, John s'appuya contre le mur pour respirer. Et empêcher son esprit de paniquer.

Si ses jambes ne marchaient plus, ça devait sûrement être temporaire.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à rejoindre le secrétariat ou quelque chose dans le genre.

De là ou il était, il aperçu une rampe à portée de main. Il l'attrapa et mit tous ses muscles dedans, plantant son bras gauche dans le sol afin de se faciliter la tâche. Avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Encore.

De colère plus que de dépit, le médecin souffla bruyamment dans un soupire très agacé.

Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond. Il se remémora ses séances de médecine, les opérations qu'il effectuait sur ses patients, ses propres conseils. Il inspira, expira. Lentement.

Il n'y avait rien de plus stressant et angoissant que de se retrouver dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas – ou du moins où vous n'auriez jamais dû atterrir, et encore moins, lorsque vous êtes docteur, en tant que patient – et d'en plus ne pas en connaître les raisons. Enfin, comble du comble, les raisons, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir le temps de les lui expliquer.

Il pensa à Harry.

John roula sur le côté encore et encore, passa sous le lit, puis sous un autre – tient il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était une chambre à deux patients – et enfin se cogna contre la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux et sourit. Les rideaux, où qu'ils soient, n'étaient _jamais _solides. Mais il devait essayer. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, la barre se détacherait et quelqu'un serait rameuté par le bruit ? Il prit le tissu à deux mains, et tenta de se relever pour la énième fois. Son corps s'éleva un peu. Il pu attraper la poignée de la fenêtre et se maintint dessus tout en continuant de tirer. Lorsqu'il releva enfin le regard, il vit à deux pas – mais vraiment deux pas – une chaise roulante.

Ou le Seigneur était avec lui, ou l'autre occupant l'avait oubliée, ou bien il était la Reine d'Angleterre.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, John avait finalement atteint la chaise. Il était trempé de sueurs, et il se haïssait d'avoir volontairement voulu se mettre dans une chaise roulante – ça lui rappelait trop la blessure à la jambe qu'il avait eue pendant la guerre.

Il roula – après avoir débloqué la sécurité – vers la porte de la chambre, tout de même assez fier de son autonomie. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ce genre de situation se reproduise tout de même. C'était assez... handicapant. John jeta un coup d'œil d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de se décider ) prendre la droite. Il grimaça lorsqu'il constata que les pneus du fauteuil crissaient – peut-être finalement avait-il été abandonné là à cause de ce petit problème ? Il progressa ainsi le long du couloir, qui, par chance était désert, pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver au bout. Et au bout, il trouva un mur.

Impasse.

Encore une fois, John jura.

Décidément, il aura été dit qu'il serait le joujou favoris du sort.

Il fit donc demi-tour, n'ayant pas tellement d'autres alternatives. Toujours en essayant de se déplacer discrètement, il repassa devant les chambres des autres patients, ralentissant petit à petit inconsciemment. Il arriva à nouveau devant sa chambre, puis il remarqua que la chambre d'en face était ouverte. Cela n'avait rien de très étonnant, beaucoup étaient ouvertes. Rien dans celle-ci n'était différent, à part le numéro _275 _accroché au milieu de la porte qui commençait un peu à se casser la figure, mais sinon rien de très exceptionnel.

Il continua tout droit, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant dans l'autre sens.

Soudain, il vit une horde d'infirmiers – mais vraiment une horde, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement – qui courrait juste devant lui. Il était finalement allé plus vite que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il décida de reculer un peu, histoire de ne pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre et de finir encore dans ce lit où il n'avait rien à faire.

Mais la curiosité l'emporta et il prit le risque de se faire voir en observant la scène de loin. Les infirmiers – et un ou deux médecins – s'écartèrent soudainement les uns des autres pour se diriger vers une porte qui, visiblement n'était pas celle d'une chambre mais bien celle de... John Watson ne connaissait que trop bien les salle d'opération.

Aïe. Un cas d'urgence.

Tandis que les employés de l'hôpital se dépêchaient d'ouvrir la porte et de s'organiser – malgré un manque évident de celle-ci – comme une huée d'abeille se délaissant d'un pot de miel, resta sur le côté un lit sur roulette. Un drap blanc recouvrait le corps de l'homme.

Des cheveux bruns courts dépassaient. John fronça des sourcils.

Pris d'une soudaine intuition, il fonça. Sans réfléchir.

Parce que s'il avait réfléchi, il aurait juste attendu et aurait prit le premier ascenseur pour aller au secrétariat ou il ne savait où pour passer un coup de fil et demander enfin ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Mais c'était dans la nature de John de réagir impulsivement et selon son instinct.

Alors il fonça.

D'abord, ses pneus crissèrent horriblement puis, tenant compte de la vitesse à laquelle il allait – en fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ; allait-il parler aux infirmiers ou comptait-il juste foncer pour aller plus vite au secrétariat ? (ce qui était, il faut l'avouer, assez stupide en fait) – puis tenu compte de la vitesse, le bruit s'effilocha et disparu presque en ne laissant entendre qu'un faible _« crr crr »_ répétitif.

Coup de chance, les infirmiers étaient occupés à installer la salle.

Apparemment c'était vraiment un cas d'urgence. Quelques mains apparurent pour tirer le lit du patient. Un médecin tira le drap pour commencer à l'installer. John arriva à son niveau à ce moment-là.

Puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il resta sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas un homme. Une femme d'âge assez mûr en assez mauvais état – très mauvais en fait... – respirait bruyamment. Des croûtes de sang coulait son visage.

Un nom s'imposa à l'esprit du docteur.

Martha Louise Hudson.

* * *

Le médecin qui était intervenu dans sa chambre le repéra le premier.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la salle tandis que le lit s'y engageait et prit le siège de John à deux mains avant de le repousser vers la chambre _375._

\- Monsieur, grinça l'homme entre ses dents, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à sortir de votre chambre.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre :

\- C'est déjà un miracle que vous puissiez bouger aussi bien, et que vous ayez repris conscience aussi vite.

John sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Q... Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette personne est-elle emmenée d'urgence, comme ça ?

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres.

\- Vous l'avez vue, évidemment.

John ne répondit pas.

\- C'est un cas imprévu. Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations, monsieur. Et j'aimerai que vous retourniez bien sagement dans votre chambre afin que je puisse aider mes collègues, dans l'intérêt de cette dame.

\- Oui... oui, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il.

John Watson se senti soudainement honteux. Oui, honteux.

Il se sentait très égoïste. Depuis le début, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, mais pas à ce que ses actes pourraient avoir comme conséquence. Comme d'enlever un chirurgien à l'opération de cette femme.

On le ramena dans sa chambre et il fut laissé, en position assise, sur son lit.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, se sentait perdu et vulnérable.

Et une image le hantait. Le visage de cette femme.

Soudainement, il se plia en deux.

Une voix hurlait dans sa tête. D'un cri suraigu et strident.

Il se boucha les oreilles, se prit le front entre le main, tentait de faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrêta.

Mais il ne trouva rien.

Alors, il réagit comme réagit tout être humain désespéré.

Il hurla.

* * *

Il hurla, mais combien de temps, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que quand des infirmiers arrivèrent, il n'avait plus de voix, et le hurlement qui le tuait s'était tu aussi.

La jeune femme timide, Malissa, lui planta une aiguille dans le bras tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur dans le lit.

\- Il faudrait encore une dose, hurla-t-elle.

Évidemment. Les médecins s'en étaient douté. La guérison soudaine de John, se bien-être miraculeux ne pouvait pas durer. C'était un faux espoir des anesthésiants. La douleur commençait à réapparaître au grand jour. Et ils savaient que ça serait dur, mais qu'il s'en sortirait.

Ils avaient consulté son dossier, ils savaient qu'il en avait bouffé des vertes et des pas mûres.

John frappa involontairement un homme à la mâchoire alors qu'il tentait de le calmer. L'infirmier resta sonné un moment avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Une deuxième dose lui fût administrée.

Au moment où John commença à voir flou, et, à vrai dire, à sentir son corps s'engourdir tout entier, il entraperçu la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille, cheveux bruns/noirs, au grand manteau long.

\- Il ne s'endormira pas, précisa l'infirmière à l'homme. Ce sont juste des tranquillisants.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Monsieur, dit-elle. Il faut que nous vous parlions.

Cette fois, John décela un certain agacement visible chez l'intrus. Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et n'avait visiblement pas envie de quitter la chambre.

\- C'est important... insista la jeune femme d'une voix qui virait dans l'aigu.

Les employés de l'hôpital quittèrent la chambre.

L'infirmière les suivit, laissant l'homme seul dans la chambre avec John.

Il devait apparemment se dépêcher. John avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Fichus anesthésiants. Ils lui en avaient administré beaucoup trop !

Le grand brun s'approcha rapidement du lit, posa sa main sur son front et trembla. Il la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis il se pencha sur la commode à sa gauche et y déposa quelque chose.

Puis il se retira.

Et John senti que s'était bien parce qu'il y était contraint.


	6. Une vie

Voici la suite du chapitre 5, donc.

Je l'ai écrit d'un coup. Parce que c'est assez dur. Ne croyez pas que les auteurs sont sans-coeur. En écoutant en boucle "Greensleeves", un musique jouée uniquement au piano.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture néanmoins !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**Une vie**

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Sherlock courait dans les couloirs. Encore.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Il avait été sur les lieux de l'accident. Il avait vu ce qu'il en restait.

Pas grand chose. Les forces de l'ordre avaient déjà débarassé plus de la moitié.

Mais c'était bien suffisant pour Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Il secouait la tête sans s'arrêter. Comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

D'un cauchemar. Il courait sans s'arrêtait et bousculait tout le monde. Il virait tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage sans aucun remord.

Sur les lieux de l'accident... Il avait vu...

Eh bien, il avait vu des éclats de verre. Des restes de fuites de liquides.

Du sang.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été choqué par le sang. Ça n'avait jamais affecté sa vue, ni son odorat ou autre. Il n'avait jamais eut de nausées. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé quoique se soit. Il n'avait jamais réagit. Parce que c'était compris dans son travail de croiser des cadavres presque tous les jours pour en retrouver le meurtrier, et qu'il était passionné par son travail. Parce qu'il était habitué. Parce que c'était son quotidien.

Mais ce sang-là, il le connaissait.

Il savait à qui il appartenait. Et cela lui pinçait le cœur jusqu'à en ressentir d'atroces douleurs.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Le détective consultant avait des hauts-le-coeur. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas.

Enfin, si, sans doute. Si il prenait la peine de réfléchir. Il y avait sûrement un tonne d'hypothèses pour ça. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il voulait plutôt se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Trouver quelque chose. Pouvoir défendre Mrs. Hudson et John Watson au tribunal pour l'accident. S'ils sont en tort. Ce qu'il n'espérait pas.

Puis, en regardant rapidement les panneaux et les règles de circulations et encore tout un tas de petits machins, il se fit un petit topos de ce qui s'était passé.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

John était au volant. Il y avait eut un problème. Peut-être qu'il s'était déconcentré lors de sa conversation avec Mrs. Hudson. Ou à cause du téléphone. Non, c'était plus profond. La voiture. Elle n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps. Ils avaient été trop confiants.

Et c'est là que tout a dégénéré. Mais les autres sont en tort. Ils sont en tort, parce qu'ils allaient trop vite. Ils étaient presque bourrés. Ils n'ont pas frené. Au contraire, il semblerait même qu'ils se soient amusés à accélerer. Et ils leur sont rentré dedans. Dans un énorme fracas.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Quelque chose brouillait la vue de Sherlock. Il se frotta les yeux de la manche. Il percuta quelqu'un qui transportait une pile de vêtements ou de draps.

Greg Lestrade avait enquêté de son côté. Il y avait deux passagers à bord du camion. Et, drôle de concidence mais, ce fût le passager qui mouru. Le conducteur était sain et sauf. Enfin, sauf, oui. Sain, personne ne le savait.

Le conducteur avait disparu. Personne ne savait où il était passé.

Il avait demandé le nom du passager.

Ils avaient répondu qu'ils ne savaient pas. Parce que le corps était en trop mauvais état. Et que sa figure était... il n'en avait plus. Ce n'était qu'un morceau de chaire.

Sherlock tremblait de rage. Des caisses entières d'alcool avaient été brisées à l'arrière du camion. Que des alcolos. Des abrutis. Qui lui coutaît cher.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Il ne savait plus qui avait été appelé. Lestrade ou lui ?

Un téléphone avait sonné. Encore.

Ça devait être Lestrade. C'est toujours Lestrade qu'on appelait.

Evidemment, il avait répondu. Et il avait reprit cette tête blanchâtre que Sherlock lui détestait. Parce que sa dernière tête blanchâtre était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sherlock ne savait plus ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Problème. Hôpital. Rechute. Hudson. Tension. Urgence.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Il n'avait pas écouté Lestrade. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne l'écoutait jamais d'ordinaire. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il allait changer ses habitudes. Ou alors il n'avait juste pas réfléchi. Et il avait pris le volant. D'une scène accidentée, il avait atterit à l'hôpital.

Enfin, garée... Lâchée. Pas de frein ni rien. Quoique, ça, il ne s'en souvenait pas. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Lestrade la récupérerait.

Il avait sauté les marches, couru, volé dans l'espace. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Tout autour de lui n'était que blanc et silence. Il était seul au monde et pourtant il étouffait. Il courait à la recherche d'air pur. Il courait sans s'arrêtait. Parce que c'était comme ça.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Il s'était retrouvé, il ne savait comment, aux côtés un chirurgien. Il courait lui aussi. Il semblait pressé et enfilait des gants blancs en plastique, un bonnet sur la tête.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il l'avait suivi. Comme un stalker suit son idole. Non, plutôt comme un homme s'accrochant à la vie.

L'homme s'était retourné. Il devait se dépêcher. Urgence. Une femme.

Et il parti. Et Sherlock le laissa partir. Mais il resta planté, là, au milieu du couloir.

Combien de temps ? Il ne savait pas. A quoi bon le temps ? Quelle nécessité ? En quel honneur ? Qu'est-ce que ça importait ?

Un sentiment se répendait en lui comme un poison. Il prit appui contre un mur et se laissa glisser, dos contre celui-ci. Le menton pointé vers le plafond, son regard semblait vide.

Il avait peur.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Des gens. Du bruit. Des infirmiers sortirent d'une salle.

Sherlock s'était alors levé pour aller les voir. Mais son corps refusa.

« Resté trop longtemps assit inactif » avait expliqué un médecin.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Ces mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, n'auraient jamais dû sortir. Et ceux qui s'échappèrent de celle de son interlocuteur n'auraient jamais dû exister.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Fixement.

Sherlock voyait flou. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Il attendit la réponse. Elle vint. Malgré eux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et puis, comme pour achever un homme déjà mort, il ajouta :

\- Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Mrs. Hudson est morte ? Quelque chose coula le long de la joue du détective. C'était mouillé. Une goutte.

Mrs. Hudson est morte ?

Cet assemblage de mots ne voulait rien dire. Absolument pas. Ce n'était pas Français, tout simplement. Ça ne se disait pas. Non. Non, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Il tituba, le regard fixe. Il avança. Tant bien que mal. Il n'allait pas vers la salle d'opération. Il n'allait pas vers le... vers Mrs. Hudson.

Il n'allait pas vers elle.

Il allait dans le couloir. Le couloir.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Deux portes. Deux numéros.

_375_ et _275_. Il jeta un regard perdu vers la chambre 375. Puis il se traina à la chambre 275. Il ne poussa pas la porte. Elle était déjà ouverte.

Lorsqu'il entra, tout était vide. On voyait, par les plis qu'il y avait sur le lit, que quelqu'un l'avait occupée recemment, cette chambre.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Sherlock sourit faiblement. Entra dans une crise de larme. Se laissa tomber face au lit vide. Se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Fixa le lit.

Et ne bougea pas.

* * *

Un hurlement le sorti de l'ombre.

Dans un réflexe inconscient, il se releva.

Puis il sorti de la chambre. Et couru. Un peu. La distance qui séparait les deux chambres.

Il pénétra dans la chambre _375_.

Un nom.

_John !_

Des docteurs partout entouraient le lit. L'ancien médecin militaires semblait totalement dépaysé. Perdu.

Puis Sherlock aperçu les seringues. Il voulu violemment protester quand John se tourna vers lui.

Et Sherlock se figea.

Une voix sembla le réveiller.

\- Il ne s'endormira pas, lui dit l'infirmière. Ce sont juste des tranquillisants.

Il ne répondit pas. A quoi cela servait-il ?

Il fit mine de s'avancer, mais l'infirmière se plaça juste devant lui. Entre lui et John.

Comment osait-elle s'interposer comme ça ? Sans aucune manière ?

\- Monsieur, dit-elle. Il faut que nous vous parlions.

Non. Non. Non, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Non, pas maintenant. Et surtout pas avec elle. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Mrs. Hudson est morte.

Il ne voulait rien apprendre d'autre. Il ne voulait rien savoir.

Il avait besoin de voir John.

Il devait lui parler.

\- C'est important... insista la jeune femme d'une voix virant vers l'aigu.

Les employés de l'hôpital quittèrent la chambre.

L'infirmière les suivit, le laissant seul dans la chambre avec John.

Puis, à comme à contrecoeur, son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche. Il devait parler à cette femme. Parce que si elle voulait le voir, ça concernait John. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger John. Pas maintenant.

Il devait se dépêcher. Mais il voulait encore profiter des quelques secondes qu'il avait encore avec John. Le médecin paraissait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sûrement à cause des anesthésiants.

Sherlock s'approcha rapidement du lit, posa sa main sur son front et trembla. Il la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé. Dans un ultime mouvement, le grand brun plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Il se pencha alors sur la commode à sa gauche et y déposa un papier.

Puis il se retira.

* * *

Dehors, l'infirmière l'attendait.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il patienta. Qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Comme je vous le disait, ça sera rapide. Ça concerne l'état du patient John Watson.

S'ils lui annonçaient que John était en sursis ou il ne savait quoi, il les flinguerait sur-le-champs.

\- Nous pensons qu'il risque d'avoir des traumatismes suite à cet accident. Il a réellement dû être violent, monsieur.

Sherlock ne bougea toujours pas.

\- Il pourrait être sujet à des pertes de mémoire.

Toujours aucune réaction.

La femme souffla un grand coup.

\- Il est fort possible qu'il se révèle être amnésique.

Un second coup de poing dans le cœur.

Son cœur.

En avait-il encore un ? Il semblait s'être dissout à jamais. Réduit en cendres.

Puis il se reprit. John était là. En vie. Il y aurait des séquelles. Mais il était là. Et Sherlock serait là aussi. Pour lui.

John Watson était traumatisé.

Mrs. Hudson était morte.


	7. John Watson, ne rien faire ?

Houlà... Très très très trèèès longtemps... que je n'ai pas écrit sur cette histoire. Disons que j'ai un problème de "End" pour cette fic' puisque j'ai deux idées, et que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Et finalement, je reprends... et puis on verra. J'ai relu l'histoire, histoire qui est au passage ma première fic' à chapitres, et maintenant que j'ai du recul... je vois des fautes, que j'ai corrigées. Je reposterais donc prochainement les chapitres précédents. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas fait de fautes non plus dans celui-ci hein... xD

Ensuite, je vous remercie de me continuer/reprendre à lire cette fic'. J'ai adoré vos derniers commentaires. Merci. Vraiment. *cœur sur vous*

Une petite review à la fin de ce chapitre serait la bienvenue, vraiment :3

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**"John Watson" n'est pas synonyme de "ne rien faire"**

* * *

\- Mr. Watson.

_Taisez-vous._

\- Mr. Watson !

_Je vous ai dit de vous taire._

\- Mr. Watson, répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez très bien que tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_C'est ce qu'ils disent tous._

La femme soupira et inversa son croisement de jambes. John ne réagit pas. De toute façon, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

« Vous avez vécu un traumatisme. » Qu'ils disaient. « Vous devez voir un médecin, Mr. Watson. » Qu'ils disaient. « ...Parler vous procurera le plus grand bien. » Qu'ils disent.

Il avait fait la guerre. Il avait été la-bas, parmi tous ces gens qui se battaient et que la mort venait réconforter. Il les avait vu, mutilés, défigurés, massacrés, agoniser et mourir sous ses yeux, sous ses propres mains. Elles étaient encore rouges de leur sang. Il avait déjà vécu pire. Il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de traumatisant.

Alors qu'on n'aille pas lui dire que ce stupide soit-disant accident "d'il-ne-savait-encore-quoi" en était un, parce qu'il ne les croyait pas. Rien ne pouvait être pire que cette fichue guerre. John Watson pouvait être quelqu'un de bien patient, il n'était pas non plus totalement abruti. Une séance de psychanalyse était peut-être d'usage, mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Ils pourraient rouspéter, crier, supplier, menacer et l'amadouer autant qu'ils le veulent, ça ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. Et cette femme brune qui le fixait de ses yeux bruns... Qu'ils étaient laids, ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi laids. Comme tout le reste de son visage. Quelle affreuse banalité. Quelle affreuse femme. Et pourtant elle n'était pas moche. Non, à vrai dire, elle était plutôt... _normale_. Mais elle lui faisait horreur. A moins que ça ne soit pas elle, qui lui fasse horreur. Peut-être que tout lui faisait horreur. Tout semblait pitoyablement banal. Rien n'était novateur, ici.

\- Mr. Watson, je sais que ça peut se trouver dur de parler... de ce genre de choses. Mais je vous en prie, pour une fois, tentez-le. Répondez-moi. Seulement un mot.

_Ne dites pas de sottises. Vous en fichez comme de l'an quarante, avouez-le. Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est qu'on augmente votre prime, comme tout le monde._

Elle avait une voix qui pouvait apaiser et irriter en même temps. Que c'était étrange. Un sourire involontaire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de John avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître aussitôt. Elle ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

Nouveau soupire. Elle était tenace. Tenace, mais lasse.

\- Cela fait trois jours maintenant, Mr. Watson. Deux jours que vous êtes réveillé, deux jours que vous n'avez absolument rien dit, rien émit si ce n'est cet hurlement que vous avez poussé lors de votre premier éveil. N'avez-vous donc rien à dire ?

_Si, bien sûr que j'ai quelque chose à dire ! Cette salle sent tellement mauvais qu'on pourrait croire que c'est vous qui l'avez parfumée ainsi... _Il serait temps qu'elle comprenne que, effectivement non, il n'avait rien à dire. Ou du moins, rien _envie_ de dire.

\- ...Rien à demander ?

John haussa un sourcil d'intérêt. Voici enfin une excellente question. Enfin, excellente, non, n'exagérons pas. Une question à ne pas négliger. N'avait-il pas quelque chose à demander ? Voire plusieurs ? Non, en fait, il le savait très bien : son cerveau ne jurait qu'en engendrant questions sur questions. Alors des demandes, il en avait des millions à lui soumettre.

Il ouvrit la bouche et hésita un instant.

Si elle lui posait cette question, c'est qu'elle devait réellement vouloir l'aider et lui apporter le plus de réponses possible, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il devait mettre fin à cette passe muette. Il se racla la gorge, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il souhaitait attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ou seulement pour déclarer quelque chose d'important.

Et aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, se pressa de le rassurer la psychanalyste face à son hébétement. Il est fréquent de perdre l'usage de sa voix lors de ce genre d'épreuves, monsieur. Nous n'étions seulement pas sûrs en ce qui vous concerne, étant donné que vous refusez tout traitement...

Évidemment qu'il refusait tout traitement ! Ces imbéciles de docteurs avaient interdit à toute personne de lui parler de son accident. Ou même de lui parler tout cours de sa vie antérieure. Il ne savait même pas de quel accident il s'agissait. Avion ? Voiture ? Train ? Attaque terroriste ? Vol à main armé ? Un accident pouvait être un bel euphémisme comme une magnifique hyperbole. Même s'il penchait peut-être davantage sur l'hyperbole – on exagérait toujours tout dans les hôpitaux.

Nouvel essai, sans succès. Tout en essayant de garder son calme et conservant un visage impassible, John saisit un carnet à notes sur la table d'à côté qui lui était à portée de main – et qui sans avait été posé là en son attention ou celle d'un précédant patient.

Puis il écrivit cette principale question qui le hantait depuis ces deux derniers jours. Cette question évidente et muette à laquelle personne n'avait songé utile de l'informer. Sans doute en craignant les effets secondaires de cet « accident ». Quelle bande de pauvres demeurés. Il lui retourna le carnet lorsqu'il eut fini.

_« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »_

Une petite lueur de joie s'alluma dans ses yeux bruns. Ils n'étaient pas si laids que ça, finalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent à nouveau. Comme pour le contrarier.

\- Mr. Watson, nous ne sommes pas supposés parler de cela. Nous sommes ici pour vous demander, à vous, ce dont vous vous souvenez.

_Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !_

John reprit le stylo et souligna sèchement de trois traits la phrase qu'il lui avait soumise.

\- Mr. Watson, après le choc que vous avez enduré, il est préférable de ne pas trop vous bousculer, répéta-t-elle. Il est conseillé d'attendre quelques temps avant de vous informer des précédents événements.

_Comme si je ne l'avais pas compris. _

Il jura. S'il avait oublié quelques éléments de sa vie, John Watson se souvenait parfaitement ne jamais au grand jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, n'avoir rencontré de femme aussi stupide que celle-ci. Sauf peut-être la boulangère du quartier où il vivait lorsqu'il était bien plus proche de sa sœur qu'aujourd'hui.

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

_Comme si vous vous en souciez._

Mais très bien. Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Puisqu'elle l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais tout de même malgré lui, le médecin se décida à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à la supporter, et elle de même. Echange équivalent. John saisit le carnet, arracha la première feuille et commença à la remplir à la manière d'un enfant rédigeant son profil pour se présenter à sa nouvelle classe.

* * *

Enfin.

En agissant ainsi, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait été idiot. Inconsciemment – ou disons plus ou moins – il avait reporté toute la faute sur cet hôpital. Tout ce qu'il se passait et ne comprenait pas. Et finalement, en parlant (ou plutôt en écrivant) John avait récupéré ce qu'il avait cessé d'espérer aujourd'hui : son téléphone portable. Certes, totalement brisé, mais récupéré quand même. Il l'avait mis à charger en espérant qu'il fonctionne toujours – après tout, s'il se chargeait, tout était possible, non ? Le lendemain, en se levant, il l'allumerait et alors là... peut-être saurait-il.

C'est à cet instant qu'une infirmière frappa à sa porte.

\- Mr. Watson ? Vous avez de la visite.

John fronça des sourcils. Ces derniers jours, ceux qui avaient voulu lui rendre visite étaient des malades, complètement fêlés. Des journalistes paparazzis avaient voulu et insisté pour le voir, débarquant à l'hôpital en masse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ou aurait pu faire pour mériter cela, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il sentait n'avoir jamais réellement apprécié ce genre de choses. Ça lui rappelait les stars potiches qui posaient stupidement sur les couvertures de magazines people.

L'infirmière s'effaça et laissa place à... une jeune femme. John fut surpris, il dût l'admettre. La seule personne qu'il avait vue jusqu'à présent et qu'il semblait apprécier, était un l'Inspecteur Lestrade. C'était un homme compréhensif et plutôt amical. Il n'avait pas revu l'homme habillé en noir et aux cheveux en batailles. Mais il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone sur le papier. Et une adresse. John l'avait retenue sans grande difficulté. _221B Baker Street. 221B Baker Street. 221B Baker Street. 221B Baker Street._

S'il avait pu, il y serait allé. Mais il semblait que le monde entier se soit ligué contre lui et après quelques tentatives désespérées – comme celles de voler les habits d'un autre patient et de tenter de filer à l'Anglaise (sans grand succès). Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne lui ressemblait d'ordinaire pas tellement. Mais il n'allait pas non plus se poser de questions à propos de toutes ses réactions, faits et gestes.

La jeune femme entra timidement. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, des cernes bordaient ses yeux et John aurait parié qu'elle n'avait pas bénéficié d'un solide sommeil réparateur depuis au moins trois jours. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été ramenés en queue de cheval ce qui lui donnait une certaine allure.

\- Bonjour, John, le salua-t-elle. Je... J'ai appris pour ta voix. J'espère que ça ira mieux.

Contrairement à sa psy, sa voix était douce et sensible. Elle avait une note de compassion qui l'aurait irrité normalement, mais son regard le troublait. Elle paraissait avoir été très touchée par les derniers événements. Ayant gardé le carnet, il se hâta de gribouiller un mot.

_« Merci. »_

Il ne la connaissait pas. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Elle hocha de la tête, semblant rassurée.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi..., commença-t-elle.

Il hocha de la tête dans la négative et une hombre de tristesse parut s'abattre sur elle, mais elle se reprit vite.

\- Molly. Je suis Molly Hooper. Nous nous sommes rencontrés... par l'intermédiaire d'un ami commun, bafouilla-t-elle.

Étrangement, cette phrase lui sembla familière. Ou du moins ne lui était pas inconnue.

Ils discutèrent quelques temps. Elle resta longtemps, mais leur conversation était principalement composées de longs silences successifs. Jusqu'au moment de son départ.

\- Ravie de t'avoir vu, John.

Sans réfléchir, il écrivit cette dernière question qui lui vint à l'esprit au moment où elle s'excuser de devoir le laisser et passait le seuil de la porte. _« Où travailles-tu ? »_

\- A la morgue.

_Oh. Très heureux métier pour une jeune femme._

Et puis ce fût tout.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut par la voix. Une fois encore.

Elle était stridente, tellement stridente. Elle hurlait à le tuer. Il se secoua la tête comme si cela pouvait la faire disparaître lorsque son attention fût attirée par des bruits au-dehors. Il se leva en prenant appui contre le mur afin de ne pas perdre son équilibre et de se remettre de ce réveil en panique et longea le couloir de la même manière.

Nouvelle catastrophe. Un feu dans les environs aurait fait quelques blessés dont trois graves. Il faisait nuit, mais John ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Ceci était l'occasion idéale pour faire le mur. D'après les médecins, il ne pourrait sortir qu'avant, minimum, dix jours. Hors, encore huit jours dans cet hôpital et c'était la folie assurée qui attendait John. Il le savait mieux que quiconque.

En évitant quelques infirmiers qui courraient dans tous les sens – bon Dieu, mais n'avait-il jamais aucune organisation ? – John se faufila dans une chambre en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Avec sa jambe et sans sa canne, il se trouvait que jouer le ninja ne paraissait pas aussi simple que ça. Ça avait échoué une fois, mais jamais deux sans trois. Et le personnel était bien trop occupé de toute manière pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Il enfila rapidement une grosse veste en cuir qui ne lui allait absolument pas et un gros jogging gris. Le type qui résidait ici n'avait visiblement pas de très bons goûts en matière d'habillement. Il déposa sur la table deux billets qui suffiraient à l'achat de vêtements de meilleure qualité en guise de dédommagement – il restait honnête tout de même – et fila.

John atteignit non sans problèmes la sortie de l'hôpital et héla un taxi qui s'apprêtait par chance à partir. En embarquant dans celui-ci, il vérifia entre temps la monnaie qu'il lui restait et indiqua l'adresse à laquelle il voulait se rendre sans hésiter lorsque le chauffeur le lui demanda, bien qu'il n'en avait aucune idée auparavant.

\- 221B Baker Street s'il vous plaît.


End file.
